


The north wind's frolic architecture

by tungstenpincenez



Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Loki is rudely awakened.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The north wind's frolic architecture

Thor barged into the room and leaped onto the bed, jostling its sole occupant and provoking a string of mumbled cursing from said body nestled under the blanket. 

Thor shook the huddled form. “Arise, brother! You must come and see! It is most astonishing!”

Loki groaned and tried to move away. Thor huffed and gave a vicious tug, unwrapping his brother from his cocoon. Loki yelped and tried, unsuccessfully, to recover his warm covering.

“Give it back, you lout! Do you wish me to perish from the cold?”

Thor snorted. “How is that possible? You’re a Frost Giant!”

Loki glared. A moment later, Thor was upon his back on the floor, held in place by thick cords of ice. Thor grinned up at the scowling Loki who hovered beside him.

“Good! You are arisen! I have left a basin of fresh water for you.” He broke free of his cold prison and stood, planting a kiss upon Loki’s temple. “When you are dressed, come to the dining hall. I will have the kitchens prepare a quick repast. Then you must see the splendour!”

Once Loki had reluctantly donned his furs, he allowed Thor to tug him out of doors. They stood upon the threshold and stared. Loki’s face broke into a smile. Snow had fallen during the night and was now a white mantle over the land, obscuring the rusted tones of parched earth subsequent their first harvest.

Thor pressed a kiss atop Loki’s head. “Our first winter in our new home, _hjarta minn_.”

Loki nodded. He closed his eyes and, after a moment’s concentration, brought forth his _seiðr_ and created rows of intricate and delicate lattice-work ice trees to line the major paths across their settlement that were obscured by the snow. The Asgardians could thus navigate through the new landscape.

Thor laughed in delight and enveloped his beloved in a fierce embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of Caroll Spinney, who brought to life two of Sesame Street's most famous and beloved muppets, Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch.
> 
> Although intended for my [series of remixes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292126/chapters/38103557), this ended up being set in one of my Thunderfrost-verses, hence the crossover post.
> 
> The title adapted from Ralph Waldo Emerson’s “The Snow-Storm”


End file.
